


Reborn in the Moonlight

by MTMagni



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanfiction, First Time, Funeral, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Sex, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTMagni/pseuds/MTMagni
Summary: A short piece is about the funeral of Leia and Rey's unexpected encounter with Kylo/Ben.This my FIRST fan fiction ever! I would deeply appreciate your feedback!





	1. Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction piece! It has been years since I written and I did not realize how rusty I am. Please be patient with me as I develop my skills. I hope you like it.

Eyes closed.

Breathing in. The sound of water. Powerful rushing water.

Heat on her skin. Gold, the sun so bright. A breeze dancing against the fine hairs on her arms.

Salt spray and the drifting smell of flowers.

 _"You imagine an ocean. I see it. I see the island"_ his voice. His mind merged with hers, uninvited.

People moving quietly in the background, somber echoes rippling against the marble expanses, ceilings so high, rooms adorned. The building a shell, whispers in the shadows, unable to differentiate the living from the dead... a melancholy presence reaching out... it is not over. There is still time.

This was not a dream, not the safe place where her mind would go as she desperately tried to sleep. A child, alone, in the darkness. Abandoned. Thrown away. Tears streaming down her face, her heart pounding in her ears. Please. Please. Let me sleep. Let me remember them...their voices...their faces...let them hear me. Please protect me. Every morning she would wake, sand crusted to her salty face, eyes swollen and stomach tight from hunger. The desert nights were brutally cold.

 _"So alone, unable to sleep."_ Not alone. Never alone again. He had left his imprint on her mind, intentional or not. He was always there. An ache tugging at her, at times buried away.

She could not leave. They brought Leia here to die.

The shock of Leia's death was still fresh. Han. Luke. Ben. All of them gone. Rey was with her in those last days. They walked the halls and the grounds of the massive complex of palaces until she was bedridden. Leia had confided in Rey, confessed her regrets and failures. She had expressed her love for her son and her hope, but she knew she had little time left. Knowing that she could not stop it, Rey and Leia found comfort together.

It was after a long walk by the reflecting ponds that they arrived back to Leia's living quarters to find that the entire room was filled with gowns. A musty smell mixed with a faint perfume, a perfume of wildflowers, the same wildflowers that painted the rolling hills of Naboo. Rey could not hide her surprise.

"I have never seen anything like this...so beautiful."

"Please stay with me, I want to see them one last time." The women scanned the room, both of them silenced. The gowns told the story of their love. Anakin and Padme. It was woven into the fabric. The love that started it all.

"They say that the entire planet stood still as her body was brought out to the people. My mother and father fell in love here. They married here. Luke and I... we were conceived here, or so they say." Her voice became distant. "I always thought I would have a daughter to give these to. I thought many things..." Her voice was almost a whisper. "It is only right that I give them to you. I know that when the time is right, you will know what to do with all of this." Leia looked into Rey's eyes.

Tears were streaming down Rey's face. A mother she always wanted, had begged the universe for. Rey did not know what to say.

Leia had requested that Rey wear a gown of her selection to her the ceremony, a request she could not deny despite her discomfort. Rey had never owned anything of value. She should have felt like an intruder into Ben's life. She had made a promise to the one woman who had ever shown her care, kindness, and love. It didn't matter what he thought.

 _Ben._ She had reached out, placing all of them in danger. He needed to know. Did he already know? Had he felt it? Was he so far gone that he had closed himself off? Her last memory of him was as the door shut. Her disappointment was so thick, her longing for him to join her so heavy, the look in his eyes, the look of complete resignation to his failure... squeezing slightly as she pushed the button, his last attempt to let go of his pride... eyes whispering please.

"Rey. It is time." Finn's voice. He stood at the doorway to the balcony. "I.... didn't want to interrupt you...You have been out here for over an hour." His expression was somber, his voice cracked with concern. Finn was always aware of her moods. She had not been the same since her time on Ahch-To and what happened on the Supremacy. He never questioned the depth of their connection or friendship, but somehow he knew not to ask.

His voice gave her jolt. She was irritated. Why did she feel this way? How was it possible to care so much for a person and yet there was this invisible and undefinable space between them. That space was growing.

"Thank you Finn." She turned to face him, awkward and uncomfortable.

"You...you look beautiful". Finn stammered. Rey was in a dress. Not just any dress, a dress of a queen. A sea of dark blue velvet. Her tiny waist cinched just enough to show the curve of her hips. Trimmed in pale lavender flowers, the thread of the embroidery shimmered in the sunlight. Every flower was encrusted with crystals. The dress was sleeveless, Rey's strong arms softened by the sheer lavender robe overlay. The colors of the gown were the perfect complement to her honey hazel eyes which sparkled from the yellow sun and her tears.

"I am ready".

The people of Naboo had welcomed them, albeit apprehensively. Their presence had put the entire planet in a precarious position. The galaxy was still reeling from the destruction, entire planets wiped out in a matter of minutes, and the uncertainty of the new reign of Emperor Ren. It was their obligation to give them refuge and now it was their duty to bury their princess.

Rey was first to walk behind the body followed by Poe, Finn, and ranking officers.

The procession traveled the expanse of the city, crowds quietly crying lined the streets. It concluded at the main temple. Rey assumed she would be joined by Finn and her handful of companions, but as the body was transported inside they were abruptly stopped by armed guards.

"Only the girl may enter the temple." One of the guards spoke.

"Why? There is no reason.... This is ridiculous." Rey pleaded.

The guard remained expressionless.

"Rey, don't. Maybe this is customary?" Finn tried to calm her.

She expected both Finn and Poe to put up more of a fight but maybe she was wrong, maybe this was the custom.

She was alone walking up the steps. The giant temple doors began to glide open and Rey was overwhelmed with the smell of burning incense and the sounds of the temple priests chanting. The temple was dim, unlike the cheerful Naboo skies, and it was lit by hundreds of white candles. The main isle was so long that she could only see the outline of male figures at the altar, several in long dark robes. With each step her heart began to pound harder, vibrating, her skin began to flush...instinctively her teeth began to bare as she came to a complete stop.

Kylo Ren or Ben? He was there. Head bowed. Not the posture of the Emperor of the Galaxy. His body was as she remembered. Tall, shoulders broad and thick. He was dressed in his signature black, but the fabric of his tunic was thinner and more appropriate for the climate. Black leather boots. His light saber strapped to his waist.

 _Not in the temple._ It was his voice in her head. _Don't be afraid. I mean no harm. Don't run away from me. Not now._

_She is your mother. You should have been here._

_There are many things I should have done. Let me have this moment. Please._

They stood together throughout the ceremony. Two people resigned to the unspoken truce that the situation demanded. She concealed her racing mind, her fear of what would happen once it was over. Would he take her captive? He could. Would he order that all of them be executed? She looked at him, hoping he would not feel it, but he raised his gaze to meet her. Dark eyes, black like obsidian, welled with tears. He was open to her, a flood of pain and regret. Isolation. A prison.

This is how she wanted it. Leia. She wanted him there....with Rey.

"Her last words were of you." She nervously shifted in her gown. "She said that you were her only hope. She said that she loved you."

His eyes darted sharply as if he had been cut. He said nothing. The room moved in slow motion as they beheld one another. She reached out to his gloved hand. He stood motionless, staring at it. The image of them, on the altar, Rey in her gown and he in his dark regal uniform. They both wanted this, but each uncompromisingly in their way.

_I wanted to give you the galaxy. To be by my side._

_No. Not your side. Not my Ben's side._

_I will come to you tonight. We cannot go on like this. I cannot go on like this....without you._

_Oh, you will? Don't come near me if you continue this supreme leader farse. This is not you._

_We'll see._

When they had laid the body to rest, Rey rushed to get as far from him as possible. Frustrated. Oddly longing to see him again.

_Don't try to run, I will not let you leave. Not this time._


	2. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo/Ben comes to Rey in the middle of the night.

The palace attendants carefully helped Rey out of the heirloom gown. She felt out of place in her room. It amazed her that one person could require this much space and opulence. It made her uncomfortable, too many shadows and corners. She would have been much happier in her bunk on the falcon or a cot in the barracks of the resistance, even in her junk AT-AT on Jakku. The bed was large enough for five people and the bedding was softer than anything Rey had felt against her skin, except the gown. The gown he saw her in.

The bed faced an enormous balcony that overlooked the vast green and blue. Red and blue flowers wove their vines like webs through the abundant trellises that adorned the moonlit expanse. The room was open to the mild fresh air. Rey loved flowers. She had seen so few in her lifetime. They were precious, magical, and their intoxicating smell traveled throughout the room giving it a life of its own.

He did not attempt to conceal his footsteps and did not knock. A figure in head to toe black, he quietly moved across the marble floor. Approaching the bed, his eyes scanned the space trying to find her tiny frame in the sea of white sheets and blankets. He slowly sat on the edge of her bed, still wearing the clothing from the temple. He looked tired, disheveled. Unshaven and hair messy. The energy yawned and pulled at her with a desperate weight.

Rey was startled and confused, but for the first time she did not reach for her weapon. Sitting up on her knees, she sat quietly wearing only a thin gauzy night shirt that was already damp with sweat. Sleep was her greatest fear and every night her body unwillingly submitted to the dark tentacles that would envelop her mind.

He looked down at her body, the moonlight cutting through the thin fabric outlining the silhouette of her bare breasts, curve of her hips, and her lack of undergarments. With curiosity he watched her breathing, the rapid rise and fall of her chest against the shadows. Rey was no longer the 19 year old girl scavenging parts for food. The resistance had nourished her, body and soul. Her breasts were fuller, her muscles slightly softened. Her hair was loose and long, hanging below her shoulders.

Modesty was not one of Ben Solo's weaknesses. He proved that when he refused to cover himself at her request during one of their force bond sessions. Despite his arrogance and inflated opinion of his fitness, he did not know what it meant to be in the presence of an almost naked woman. In fact, Ben Solo had never touched a woman other than his mother. For over a decade he was covered, head to toe, blocking out the world, eliminating all possibilities for physical contact, and the light of day. Not out of modesty, out of necessity. The mask and the robes allowed Ben Solo to be buried away.

"You were dreaming." He spoke quietly. His voice was steady, calm, concerned.

"It was nothing." She dismissed it. They both knew that this was every night.

 _Lay with me. I want to touch you, let me touch you. My heart aches._ Her thoughts betrayed her.

"Say it. Say it with your mouth, not your mind. I want to hear you say it." He desperately whispered.

Neither of them knew how to comfort.

"I don't know how to do this." She confessed timidly, unsuccessfully masking her embarrassment.

She knew him. This man that had caused her and so many so much pain, a man that should be no more than a stranger. She had swam in the depths of his soul when he removed his glove and met her hand in the hut on Ahkt-to. He had been the rock, the steadfast comfort in a world that she felt she never belonged. They were the only two in the galaxy that understood. He promised her that she was not alone.

Her fingertips grazed his lips running down his chin to his chest finding the scar, the scar from the forest where she had marked him forever.... and back up again. She didn't know why, or how she could entertain the thought of it, but Rey found her lips meeting his.

Barely touching.

She could feel the energy hum between them, begging for contact. Reaching out, pulling them together. Pressing into his full soft lips, the contact was so powerful that he sucked the breath out of her mouth drawing it up from her lungs. She gave into it, pushing all of herself into him. The rush was euphoric and terrifying. So much sadness, loneliness. Longing for her, desperate longing for peace.... for comfort...for relief.

_Let it all die, even if just for this night. Tonight we are not enemies. Can't we just be...yes, just be? Rey desperately reached into him._

_I am not your enemy._

It was the second time in their lives that they let the walls down, too exhausted from fighting. Fighting to survive, fighting for their causes, fighting to belong. It was in those quiet moments they both surrendered to the darkness and the light, allowing it flow between them.

"I am afraid". She whispered out loud. Shadows danced across his face, two glistening black eyes staring back at her.

"Don't be." His deep voice touched her skin like velvet gliding up her spine. Part reassurance and part command. His strong hands reached out for her waist pulling her closer. He had done this so many times before, confidently commanded her to let go.

So close. So warm.

She took in a deep breath and felt him physically, reaching out with her senses. All of the masks, cloaks, and fancy warrior clothes could not hide the truth in his smell, his heat, his taste. Ben Solo could not hide and surprisingly he was not trying to. He was so open it was alarming. This was not his usual smug confidence.

"Rey.....Rey." Their lips barely parted.His whisper was raspy, imploring. "Will you trust me?"

Her mind wandered as her eyes searched his face... wondering what his skin would feel like against her. She wanted to taste his mouth again, she wanted to taste all of him. It didn't matter if she trusted him. She was drawn to swim in the danger, that unpredictable dark power that called out to her...something that was deep inside of him.

"Yes."

His hands cupped her face as he let out a deep sigh. With one motion of his hand and the seams of her nightshirt unraveled, falling so gently to the bed. Rey felt an uncontrollable heat and a gush between her legs, like dripping honey. He stood there, observing. Instinctively she should have tried to cover herself. Instead, she stood still, staring back at him. Both of them were frozen. He began to move toward her when her hand pushed against his chest stopping him. She began to fumble with his tunic, trying to undress him.

_Help me._

His hand grabbed her wrist guiding her to the closures and he lifted her chin until their eyes met. Never breaking their gaze, together, they peeled away each layer until the bare Ben Solo stood before her. Silver moonlight hugging every inch of his massive frame. She so badly wanted to look at him, but he held her chin in his hand. The more he made her wait, the more the heat was building in both of them.She could not understand the hunger that overcame her. The frantic urgent hunger, the need to feel him.... every where. It was the force, it was their bodies...the energy that was vibrating between them.

"Don't." He said breathlessly gently sliding his hands over hers, dwarfing them. He wanted her to be patient. To understand how much he wanted this to matter. He finally understood that she did not want the galaxy. She wanted him, all of him.

"You...you ran away from me...," He reached for the words," I can feel you in my mind, awake or asleep. I am haunted by you...I wanted this pain to stop... Will you take me as I am?"

"It is all I have ever wanted."

Ben let go of her hands. The rough callouses of his palms gently scraped against her soft skin as he reached the curve of her back, guiding her to lay down. Knees on the bed, he began to hover closer to her naked body. Starting at her toes his mouth made its way up her legs, lightly kissing and licking to her inner thighs. She reached down to massage his silky dark hair, guiding him toward her. Rey sat up.

"Wait...I...just...I..you..."

"Shhhh....," his words were muffled as he buried his head between her legs. Not that he knew what to do, all that he knew was that he wanted to consume her. He wanted to touch every inch of her all at once... to be insider of her, on top of her, he wanted to be her very breath.

The wetness between her legs was traveling to the sheets. Undeterred and intoxicated by the sweet musky smell, his mouth closed on her. Reflexively, Rey sat up again. One of his hands reached up and firmly pushed her back down to the pillow. She let out a playful gasp and could feel his lips begin to smile. He plunged his tongue deeply into her wetness that continued to grow, pushing her knees up to wrap her legs around his shoulders. He could not get enough of her, smelling her, tasting her, sucking and flicking his tongue. Her body began to writhe and squirm underneath him. Harder and deeper. He could feel her body tense and her muscles pulse against his tongue. Working one, then two fingers inside. Her back arched off of the bed and she let out a deep guttural moan, releasing into his mouth.

His body crushed on top of her. His weight. His sweat. His wet mouth devouring hers.

His knee pushed her legs apart wider as his hips ground against her. He was trying to be gentle, but it was when he felt his cock slip against her slick opening that his eyes rolled back into his head, losing all control. The look in her eyes, instinctive and raw, begging him to put an end to his pain. Holding the base of his cock he slowly worked the tip against her.

Resistance.

She was so tight that he faltered. Shaking, he was paralyzed. Rey legs wrapped around his waist and her hips lifted off the bed. Forcefully squeezing into her they both gasped for air. The darkness was deafening, gripping his every cell. Passion. Pain. The smell of blood.

He grabbed her face. "Look at me." Tears stained her cheeks. There was no fear. Fluidly moving as one, she could feel his heartbeat inside her. He stopped.

"I love you. I have always loved you."

Frantically, she pulled his mouth to hers and silenced him. Deep and urgent kissing, painful pleasure as they both bit and sucked, his tongue slipping against hers.

Gliding in and out of her, picking up speed as the wetness grew and her body relaxed against him. Trying to hold back, his head dropped to her shoulder and his body began to shudder. Nails digging into his back, she found her teeth piercing the flesh of his neck wanting to taste him.The power was unbearable but she found her body aching, reaching, thirsty for him.

 _Don't stop..._ he could hear her in his head. _Give it all to me... all of it. Let it go._

Their hands locked above her head. His movements became urgent, more rigid, as his hips pounded against her inner thighs. The last push was so powerful that they both cried out in unison. Part sigh, part groan, part growl, and part cry. A throbbing burst, his muscles contracting and pumping, she felt the sting of his cum burn through her. Her muscles pulsed and pulled against him, even after he had collapsed on top of her. Sweaty, bloody, and wet. The smell of sex lingered. Gasping for breath. Tears staining their faces. She stroked his hair, her fingertips gliding over his back.

It was in that moment when their bodies became one, when he felt her body open to him and his seed, his soul spilled out of its cracked shell. It was in that moment that Ben Solo was reborn.


End file.
